This is a request for renewal of grant support for the Mayo General Clinical Research Center now in its eighth year of operation with the support of funds from the GCRC Branch, Division of Research Resources, National Institutes of Health. The past 5 years of support, following on the recommendations of the last review visit, have seen a pronounced growth of this Unit, as reflected by a) more protocols, b) more and diverse investigating groups, with interaction among users being prominent, c) virtual complete occupancy of the inpatient facilities, and d) continued productivity. The Unit can now be viewed as being central to the enlarging program of clinical research at Mayo, where it is viewed as a vital resource. Indeed, enlargement of the physical facilities and supportive staff is essential if several vigorous new programs are to develop fully. Accordingly, requests are here made for remodeling costs for the inclusion of additional space for the hiring of additional staff. These expansions will allow us to accommodate several programs of pediatric research and a shift away from long-term balance studies to more acute studies, as reflected from an average patient stay of 8.4 days in 1974 to 5.1 days in 1978. Thus, we must enlarge our outpatient-treatment room and add a separate pediatric facility. The stability and excellence of our dietary and nursing staffs and a simple administrative relationship with the Mayo Institutions and with St. Marys Hospital is also most helpful. The most negative aspect of our program is the increasing inability of the computer system to satisfy all needs and a decision on the CLINFO system, for which we have applied, is awaited anxiously.